dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte
Charlotte is a Texan deputy that has attained a level of accuracy that no other woman has ever achieved. She is armed with a revolver and dressed in a gray t-shirt with the collar upturned, a deputy badge, black pants, brown leather boots, a white slouch hat with a brown flair, and a brown leather belt with a yellow buckle and holster. She is a star reward, obtained for free when players collect 250 stars and is the last unit reward to be earned. She is a sniper, meaning she will deliver high damage from long distance. Charlotte fires a single-action at a slow speed. She has near-perfect accuracy and a quick reload but no particular resistances. In close quarters, she fires from her hip. As she doesn't have a proper melee attack, she'll continue to fire from her hips even after reloading, making her susceptible to bullet-resistant enemies that get too close to her. While the attack animation changes, the damage stays the same as does her firing and reload speeds. In many ways, Charlotte is an alternative to Sniper. While both of them share similar stats, Charlotte is twice as fast and prepares quicker at the cost of slightly less damage and slightly more courage. Her range is only second to Sniper's, and It may be better in some cases to use Charlotte over Sniper simply due to her faster movement speed alone and the damage difference being very negligible. Charlotte is useful for picking off weak enemies one by one or dealing with armed marauders before they get a chance to close in. She can provide long-range support for melee units and close-range support for other ranged units. Her high damage also makes her very effective at slowly chipping away at the health of stronger, tougher enemies from afar. Upon reaching level 13, Charlotte's special ability can be unlocked, granting her a 1% damage increase with every successful and consecutive shot. Considering Charlotte's almost unerring accuracy, she can easily get past 100+ damage, allowing herself to deal with almost any unprotected threat without much trouble. Sadly, there's always a chance she might miss, making the damage bonus a virtually temporary one. This, however, is not an issue if Charlotte is targeting someone at close range or firing at a swarm, as she has much less chances to break a combo this way. It should be noted that whether Charlotte's bullets deal damage or not is not the determinant in increasing her damage, but whether if the bullet hit something at all. With this, she can boost her damage up even if she is targeting a bullet-immune enemy such as Paramedic or an unactivated Egg, which could prove useful when fighting against other enemies around them. In League, her high damage makes her a fairly decent ranged unit, easily picking off vulnerable enemy units with the advantage of greater range usually guaranteeing her the first shot. While she fights very similarly to Sniper, they also run into the same problem of dealing with bullet-resistant enemy units. Unlike Sniper, however, Charlotte is usually seen as the inferior sniper class unit in Skirmish due to the fact that Sniper can unlock her special ability which allows her to ignore half of the enemy's bullet resistance. Because of this powerful ability, Sniper is much more preferred using as bullet-resistant enemy units are frequently fought in the game mode. While Charlotte does have her place within the lower to middle levels of Skirmish, she may need to be switched with Sniper eventually as players reach the higher ranks as Sniper may prove to fare much better in a fight. Charlotte has an alternative skin called "Banny Charlotte." It can only be earned during the Halloween Event by opening a Halloween case with a very low chance of acquiring. Pros * Moderate preparation time. * Fast. * Fear resistance. * Consecutive damage bonus (special ability). Cons * High courage cost. * Very low base health. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Turns into Girl upon death. Trivia * According to Charlotte's deleted backstory: ** Her niece is Sniper. Additionally, she went with her to the police academy. Sniper's father is Charlotte's brother. ** Her name is Madeleine Madrigal, and is also known as "Ma-ma." This is a reference to the 2012 science fiction action movie Dredd. * Charlotte is the only female unit who shares a death animation similar to the majority of female zombies. ** Twins can be compared to her for this as her death animation resembles closely to that of the majority of female human units. * Before update 1.4.4, Charlotte used to turn into Tipsy upon death. * Before update 2.4.0, Charlotte used to load only one bullet into the chamber before firing. ** It was confirmed by the developers in a QnA session that such a way of reloading was not intentional and must have been a game issue. https://i.ktplay.com/app/id100572/topic/21368719 * Before update 2.7.0, Charlotte had to be purchased with coins. The bus had to be level 5, and her price was 850 coins. * Charlotte used to have a different sprite in Dead Ahead: Quarantine. Gallery Charlotte_DAQSprite.png|Charlotte's DA:Q sprite CharlotteShooting.gif|Charlotte firing her revolver (iMessage sticker). CharlotteThumbsUp.gif|Charlotte giving the thumbs up (iMessage sticker). xmas_update_1.jpg|Chopper and Charlotte in the Christmas update teaser image. PvP artwork.jpg|Charlotte as seen in the PvP trailer, alongside Cap and Carlos. Category:Units Category:Sniper Category:Stars Reward